Blood God Part 1 - Night Life
by Pedro Pacheco
Summary: A Buffy / Blade crossover


# **Buffy, The Vampire Slayer / ****Blade**

in

## Blood God

.

WARNING: This story takes place after the events of the "BLADE" movie and out of"BUFFY" continuity.

I think this is a natural. It's also my first work in Fan fiction. I hope you like it. Read it and give me your comments.

### **PART 1 - NIGHT LIFE**

TOKYO - PRESENT DAY

Rush hour and the subway is packing. Hundreds of people, tired after a day's work, just want to go home. It's way too crowded for Yojiro to make a move, but at least he's safe from day light. He can wait because he's very patient, like any vampire should be.

He thinks about the Day walker myth. How good it would be to walk under the sunlight he has already forgot, to be able to walk and hunt freely, because a day walking vampire would be nigh invincible.

But that myth is just another piece of crock.

In just a few hours, he'll see how wrong he is to think like that.

Blade feels good hiding in the shadows. A black guy in Tokyo isn't exactly unnoticeable, so he prefers to hide.

He thinks about Karen, and how her efforts produced a serum that controls his pulsions a lot better than Whistler's garlic serum.

Whistler...

He made Deacon pay for that, and for his mother, too... That son of a bitch almost became the host for La Magra, the Blood God. Another serum worked out by Karen took him down good.

Karen stayed in New York, while Blade decided to embark on a world tour to nest out as many vampires as he could. He destroyed a nest in Moscow, and another in Hong-Kong. There he heard about a nest in Tokyo that supposedly held an ancient manuscript about the coming of the Blood God. Feeling curious, Blade decided to check it out.

Then, after a little investigation, he heard about some mysterious attacks in the subway.

So here he is. Waiting. Primed for the hunt.

SUNNYDALE - AT THE SAME TIME.

Buffy was late again. She let herself sleep after another night of long patrols and vampire asskicking.

Also she made out some with Angel.

Thinking about him made her tingle all over. He was so cute!!! And a good kisser to top it off.

Unfortunately, nobody is perfect. He was a vampire.

And she was a vampire slayer, after all. Not the best of couples, but hey he was a good guy. Willow also liked him, and Xander, despite his jealousy, also appreciated having him around on several dangerous occasions.

She entered the school grounds running, and as she was passing the library, she heard someone calling her.

She turned around to face Mr.Giles, school librarian and her Watcher.

-Sorry, Buffy, but it's of the outmost importance that I address you immediately about certain facts that I've uncovered just now.

-I'm late for Biology, Mr.Giles, can't it wait?- she replied.

-I'm afraid not. Besides, I took the liberty of requesting your dismissal for today's class in order to obtain your assistance in the arduous task of updating the library's files.

-What? Bogus!

-Please, do come in, Buffy.

She entered the library and seated down.

-So what's up? - she said, trying to sound distant and bored.

-How about a day walking vampire and the coming of the ultimate vampire, the Blood God!

-Whoa! - she said, forgetting all about Biology and frog dissection.

TOKYO - AGAIN.

The worst of the rush hour had passed. Yojiro starts to feel a little more relaxed. Riding in the almost deserted train, he looks around through his shades to spot two of his guys, seated upfront and also sporting cool pairs of Ray bans.

As soon as they notice him, they get up and walk towards him.

Without a word, they walk through the train until they spot a young girl, sitting alone.

They quickly surround her, smiling in a menacing way.

She looks up startled.

Suddenly, they hear a loud thump on top of the train. Yojiro looks up, briefly distracted, but dismisses the sound as some freak event.

He refocuses his attention on the girl, smiling even more now.

- Hello, what's your name? - he asks her.

The window on their side explodes inward, as a blur of motion goes through it and lands smoothly on the floor.

-Her name is bate, asshole! - says a giant black guy in perfect Japanese, all donned in dark, long clothes. 

Yojiro says:

-What the fuck...?

The girl takes the cue and runs like hell towards the front of the train.

Yojiro is really pissed off now and yells:

-Kill him!

Blade draws his sword as the two vampires standing besides the screamer jump towards him. He grins as the first guy kicks out, too high. He ducks and spins, extending one leg and sweeping the kicker's support leg. The vampire crashes hard on the floor, as Blade rises quickly to meet his second opponent.

He thrusts his sword forward, but the vampire avoids it, pushing the blade aside with the palm of his hand. He then spins, trying to punch Blade with the back of his left hand ,but the hunter blocks the shot easily, grabbing the attacker's hand.

Using the vampire's own motion, he circles around, still grabbing the bloodsucker's arm and throws him against the opposite window. Half of the vampire's body goes through it, smashing it.

The train's still moving, so the vampire looks up to see the moving wall of the subway tunnel only centimetres away from his face.

-Close enough!- he thinks. Then the train passes a signal, and the vampire's head smashes into it, promptly decapitating him.

His body doesn't outlive the loss of the head, crumbling into dust.

Meantime, Blade spins and looks down to the fallen vampire, who regains rapidly from his fall and gets up.

Blade puts his sword away, and they start to trade blows. Punching and blocking, they move almost too fast for the human eye to catch.

Suddenly, Blade blocks one left hand punch, gripping the vampire's arm and twisting it violently. Bones snap as the Asian shouts out in pain.

Blade takes from his belt a vial full of blue liquid and a needle on top and sticks it on the chest of the fiend. He releases him from his grip and lands him a spinning kick.

The vampire's jaw cracks and he's sent flying to the end of the carriage.

As he lands, he shrieks horribly, twisting like a possessed man. He starts to bloat, like a balloon, deforming in a disgusting manner, until he explodes, sending gore all over.

Yojiro is terrified by the quick annihilation of his comrades. He faces the grinning black demon who just says, in a cold tone:

- Ready to dance, girly boy?

NEXT: Buffy learns about the Day walker, Blade kicks some more ass, and the setting for the coming of the Blood God begins to unfold...

Stay tuned!


End file.
